


A Worrisome Wedding

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Secret Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This isn't his first time feeling as though something isn't a good idea. It's just unfortunate that today also happens to be his wedding day.





	A Worrisome Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> written by [quebaek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quebaek) for a biweekly drabble challenge

“You two look so happy together. Such a wonderful couple!” The woman said, enveloping Sehun in her arms and squeezing him so tightly that he thought perhaps his eyes were going to pop right out and onto the floor.

Well, that wouldn’t exactly be the worst thing to happen today.

“God, mom.” Sehun said, somewhat shrugging her off, “How much champagne have you had?”

“Enough.” She wiped a single tear out of her eye and looked to his right as Jennie strode up beside him.

“Bouquet delivered. Taeyeon thinks she and Baek will be getting married any day now so maybe it’s for the best she caught it.” Jennie nudged Sehun.

Before Sehun had a chance to respond, his mother suddenly latched onto Jennie as well, “Oh goodness gracious! My new daughter in law! I’m so excited to have you as part of the family. Sehun’s brother loves you so much already and--”

“Sehun!” Jongin called, also joining the group with a couple more glasses of booze.

“And you!” Sehun’s mom released Jennie and reeled Jongin in just as suddenly, “You have been the best friend to my baby for so long. Thank you for being there for him.”

Jongin laughed, “Well, of course.”

“Mom.” Sehun said curtly, “It is late. Jennie and I are going to … retire. Maybe you should get a ride home?”

The woman, who was almost in tears for the umpteenth time that evening, let go of Jongin and took a few steps back. She took one final look at Sehun and nodded solemnly, “I suppose you’re right.”

Sehun smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

It felt bizarre. He was married now.

He took Jennie by the hand and they started to wave people off as they went. The faces felt blurry to him. He knew them each by name. Baekhyun and Taeyeon waved. Yixing, Junmyeon, and his other buddies smiled and nodded from a table a little while away. Even some older friends like Yifan, Luhan, and Jongdae managed to make it out. They were all so important to him but he could only focus on getting into Jongin’s car as fast as possible.

Then the scenery was blurry.

Everyone was happy now. His company would keep him signed without all the rumors swirling anymore. His mom would be happy. His friends would be happy.

Supposedly, he thought as the car came to a stop in front of their hotel for the night, he should be happy.

Jongin let them out as a best man should. He gave Sehun a clap on the back as a best man should. In fact, he followed them all the way up to the room to make sure the slightly tipsy and newlywed couple would be happy and safe in their little honeymoon suite.

Then suddenly Sehun was standing at the foot of the bed with his tuxedo jacket off and his fingers deftly undoing his bow tie. He slung it off onto the floor and made eyes with Jennie. She seemed distracted by her phone, but glanced over the screen, biting her lip as she watched his fingers go to the buttons on his dress shirt.

It’s so hard to be happy when you’re lying.

“You look so handsome like that.” Jennie noted, putting her phone to her ear.

“Yeah?” Sehun found his voice somewhere in his dry mouth.

Jennie winked at him before lighting up at the sound of her call connecting, “Hey, babe!”

Sehun kept his eyes on her as he undid the buttons. He didn’t want to acknowledge the knot that was tying itself around his stomach and constricting in a slow wave. Another set of hands were on his buttons, but Jennie’s voice stayed the same, talking away on her phone, but keeping her eyes on Sehun.

“I was just about to come over. What room?” Jennie hopped up from the bed and covered the speaker, “I’m going to see Lisa since she just got in, okay?”

Sehun nodded as she bopped her way across the room in that beautiful white dress of hers. He gave up on fighting with the hands to undo his buttons and let them finish off his dress shirt. The warm body against his back was smiling. He couldn’t see it, he just knew.

“So many parts to this outfit.” Jongin complained from behind him.

The little breath that Sehun felt on his neck from the sentence spelled something else entirely. He put his head back and sighed.

Jongin noticed instantly, “What’s wrong?”

“Everything.” Sehun breathed.

Jongin sighed, letting go of Sehun and taking a few steps to be in front of him. The older boy tossed his blazer onto the bed and sat down, giving a comforting look to the now married man.

“This is the best situation. Everybody gets what they want. Jennie gets her girl and ...” Jongin smiled, “You get me.”

A little emotion tugged at Sehun’s lips because he liked the way Jongin said that. His head lulled forward and he stepped up to the edge of the bed where Jongin was sitting.

“So now it’s really adultery.” Sehun let out a laugh.

And Jongin didn’t roll his eyes or complain because he knew Sehun well. While Sehun was annoying, bratty, and didn’t know how to cook, he was still the love of Jongin’s life and Jongin knew exactly when Sehun was crashing internally though his face might not say it. Jongin was the one who cared and Jongin was the one who shared.

“Let’s not think about that now. Let’s think about us.” Jongin offered, “We have our whole lives to avoid getting caught.”

Sehun leaned down and kissed Jongin softly, pressing a gently thumb to the boy’s cheek so he could feel how soft and warm his skin was. He tilted Jongin’s chin up and kissed him again.

Plus, he supposed, cheating was easier when your wife has no interest in you.


End file.
